The Battle of the Sexes
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Smutty Galex. Gene and Alex enter into a bet which they both come to regret. But who will crack first?
1. Chapter 1

These two will keep pestering me when I'm supposed to be working on other things. Sadly, I don't own 'em, but they are fun to play with. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Battle of the Sexes**

**Chapter 1**

"May as well just hand the fiver over now Bols, and save yerself a lot of unnecessary… frustration ..."

He emphasised the final word and she snorted, crossing her arms defensively.

"In your dreams, Gene. And that's the only place you'll get to have me until you give in."

He leaned in close, his warm breath against her neck causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"Yer know fine well I just have to look at yer and yer knickers hit the floor, woman. Yer'll be down on yer knees before the day's out. Beggin' me…"

He waggled his eyebrows lasciviously and she gazed into his brilliant blue eyes and tried to ignore the sudden wave of desire that washed over her.

"Is that right? We'll see, shall we?"

She sashayed out of his office, swinging her hips, safe in the knowledge that his eyes would be glued to her shapely backside all the way to her desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd only been together for a month, but God, what a month it had been. She'd always expected him to be the red-blooded Alpha-male when it came to sex and she hadn't been disappointed, loving it when he took her hard and fast over his desk, or threw her on the bed and had his wonderfully wicked way with her. The very thought of it set her pulse racing and made her go weak at the knees.

But she'd been pleasantly surprised to discover there was also another Gene Hunt, one that relished making love to her slowly, generously lavishing attention on every inch of her body. The sensual touch of his lips, his skilful tongue and his teasing fingers drove her to the heights of ecstasy, leaving her simultaneously panting for more and begging him for release from the exquisite torture.

She closed her eyes, recalling their most recent amorous encounter: the heat radiating from his body, the musky male scent that was so uniquely him and the delicious sensation of him filling her, moving urgently within her, possessing her completely. A soft moan unwittingly escaped her lips and she shook herself out of her reverie, glancing across to where he was sitting watching, a smug little smile playing around his lips. Dammit, he knew exactly what she was daydreaming about, she'd have to try much harder if she intended to win this bet. And there was no way she was going to let him beat her, she'd never hear the last of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they'd made love the previous night she'd nuzzled into his neck with a contented sigh.

"Mmmm. That was wonderful, Gene."

She felt the vibrations of his chuckle against her cheek.

"My prowess as a lover is legendary, sweetheart. Knew yer wouldn't be able ter resist the Gene Genie's charms fer long, women never do."

She moved back onto her elbow and raised an eyebrow at his smug expression.

"Oh really? I seem to recall it was you who made the first move, so who couldn't resist who, exactly?"

He pouted at her.

"Only after yer practically threw yerself at me, Lady Bols. Couldn't keep yer hands off me, if I remember rightly. Understandable though, women bein' the weaker sex, an' all that."

She sat up, and he stared at her naked breasts with undisguised lust.

"Is that so, Gene? Well I bet I could survive without sex longer than you, you're already thinking about round two, aren't you?"

Her fingers stroked his rapidly growing erection through the sheet and he huffed, removing her hand unceremoniously. His silver eyes glittered dangerously and a bolt of desire shot through her.

"Don't tell me you weren't too. Yer know yer can't get enough of me, Bols. Yer won't even last the night."

"Care to put your money where your mouth is, Hunt?"

Meeting his steely gaze with rather more confidence than she felt, she arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow and tried not to get distracted by his sexy pout and mussed hair. And the thought of his impressive length and what he was capable of doing with it.

He stared back unblinking, the epitome of determination.

"Lets say a fiver, shall we? And no touching, mind. Until yer decide to concede, of course."

"Fine. And may the best woman win."

He snorted derisively, and she proffered her hand, knowing full well that her chest would jiggle about invitingly when he shook it. This was war, and she intended to play dirty. The quicker she won the bet, the quicker they'd be able to … well, play dirty again …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you liked, let me know – it cheers me immensely. And there may possibly be more …


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for taking the time to review, it really does make my day. I originally thought this was going to be a one-shot, but Gene and Alex appear to have other ideas, the naughty pair!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

Gene was up and out of the flat early the following morning, leaving her to her plotting and scheming for the day ahead. They'd had a restless night, lying on the edge of the bed with their backs to one another and doing their level best not to touch, even accidentally. He usually wrapped himself round her as they drifted off to sleep and she missed the comforting warmth of his body, his regular breathing, the reassuring beat of his heart.

Knowing she couldn't have him made her want him even more if that was possible, and it was only her stubborn pride that had prevented her from rolling over and giving in. She knew he'd be missing her just as much, even though he'd go to hell and back before he admitted it.

Time to wheel out the big guns, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She took a deep breath and pushed through the double doors into CID, her high heels clicking across the floor, and all eyes followed her progress as mouths dropped open around her in mute admiration. Ray whistled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Bloody hell, ma'am. You goin' undercover as a prossie again, or somethin'?"

She smiled flirtatiously at him, and gave him a twirl.

"What, this little ensemble? Nah, just fancied a change. You like?"

He grinned lasciviously at her, gaze raking over the low cut blouse, the tight pencil skirt, the black stockings and the "fuck me" stilettos.

"Hell, yeah. Not sure it'll be very good for the concentration, though. Can't wait ter see the Guv's face."

Neither can I, she thought, making her way to her desk. Nobody knew about them as yet so he'd have to continue to appear professional, whatever his true reaction. She sat down carefully, making sure her skirt rode up to reveal plenty of stockinged leg, and glanced surreptitiously over towards his office.

He'd removed his jacket and he was leaning back with a cigarette in one hand, his long, elegant fingers toying with a glass of whiskey, even at this early hour. His eyes narrowed and he took a long drag before slowly exhaling, and she watched the smoke drift up towards the ceiling as he stubbed the fag out and got to his feet.

"Drake. A word in yer shell-like …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling empowered and in control, she wiggled her way into his office and closed the door behind her.

He sat on the edge of the desk with one ankle casually slung over the other and looked her up and down thoughtfully, one eyebrow raised.

"So. This is your attempt to drive me out of me tiny mind with lust, is it? Dressin' like a cheap tart."

She swallowed her disappointment and took a couple of paces towards him, leaning forwards slightly to make sure he had a clear view down the front of her blouse.

"Oh, I've barely started yet. And I've told you before. You could never, ever afford me …"

His eyes moved slowly up from contemplating her cleavage until their gazes locked in challenge, and she noted the little smirk tugging at his lips. The air round them seemed to crackle with electricity.

"You seem to forget, Bols. I've been getting it for free."

She rested her hands on her hips and moved in so close that their noses were almost touching, her eyes flashing.

"Well, not any more, Guv. Next time, it'll cost you a fiver. Oh, and just so you know? I'm going commando today."

She turned on her heel and left the office. Clearly, it was time to up the ante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First skirmish over and the result was probably fifteen all, she decided, chewing on her pen. She glanced surreptitiously over at him but he was giving nothing away, ostensibly going through some paperwork, yawning and checking his watch. One index finger was constantly drumming on the desk though, a clear sign that he wasn't as relaxed as he outwardly appeared. She smiled to herself, knowing that the thought of her wearing only stockings and suspenders under her skirt would be giving him the horn big style.

She reached down to fish around in her handbag, taking care to expose as much of her décolletage as possible before straightening up and sitting back with her long legs crossed. She didn't need to look, she knew instinctively that he would be scrutinising her every move from under those impossibly long lashes, and the knowledge sent a shiver down her spine.

Slowly, teasingly she peeled the banana she held in her left hand before delicately nibbling at the tip. There was a collective intake of breath from most of CID. Pretending to be engrossed in a report, she paused with it hovering in front of her mouth and then slipped it slowly between her lips, lingering for a second or so before taking a leisurely bite. Several of the male members of the department crossed their legs and she stifled a giggle.

Risking a glance at Gene, she was glad to note that more of his fingers were now drumming on the desk, and the tempo had increased somewhat. Thirty, fifteen, she thought. As much as she liked a game of tennis, this was way more fun …

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon she and Gene had a potential witness to visit, and she stood in readiness as he strolled out of his office, somewhat taken aback when he shook his head and nodded towards Ray instead.

"Sit down, Drake. You will not be accompanyin' me this afternoon."

She took a deep breath, ready to protest, but he got in first.

"I said … SIT DOWN, Drake."

He placed both hands flat on her desk, his steely gaze boring into her, and she decided to follow his instructions before her knees gave way. God, he was sexy when he was angry.

"I'm not takin' you because yer dressed like a tart and yer can hardly walk in those bloody heels. I am, however, takin' him because he's spent all mornin' oglin' you and it's about time he did some work. Comprende? I'm sure yer've got plenty of things ter be gettin' on with, Detective Inspector."

He stalked out without another word or a backwards glance and Ray followed, flashing her a triumphant grin. She clenched her fists under the desk, gritting her teeth in frustration and trying to pretend she really wasn't aroused by his assertive behaviour. Maybe it was a good job they would be spending some time apart. She had some serious thinking to do …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Too soon to say who's got the upper hand yet, methinks! Hope you enjoyed – busy few days coming up, but I'll update when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Ta muchly for the kind reviews, much appreciated as ever. A short chapter, but hopefully it's a winter warmer for anyone who appreciates the charms of the Gene Genie …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

Gene didn't return to the flat till after ten, by which time she'd enjoyed a nice spaghetti Bolognese courtesy of Luigi and consumed the best part of a bottle of wine. She waved her half-empty glass at him, pretending to be enthralled by some programme on the television.

"Hope you've eaten, because there's not much in the fridge."

"Grabbed a pizza downstairs, ta. Just need a shower and some kip."

He was already removing his tie as he headed for the bedroom, and she turned her attention back to the TV again, trying not to think about him shedding all his clothes nearby. Soon after, she heard the sound of running water and yawned, thinking she felt pretty tired also: it wasn't as if either of them had slept well the previous night, after all. The credits rolled on some bad Eighties drama as she topped her glass up with the remainder of the wine and settled back on the sofa.

"Comin' to bed, Bols?"

He stood in the doorway barefoot, naked except for the towel slung casually round his hips. His damp hair clung in tendrils to his neck and water droplets chased one another slowly down his bare chest and over his stomach, tempting her to lick them off one by one. She swallowed hard, trying to prevent the whimper that was presently threatening to escape from between her lips. The bastard, he knew she could never resist him fresh from the shower.

A little knowing smirk played around his lips as she struggled to collect herself, hoping her voice wouldn't come out as a high-pitched squeak.

"Um, not yet. There's a documentary I want to see first."

"Suit yerself."

He shrugged, a wicked glint in his silver-grey eyes as he turned, padding towards the bedroom with the easy grace of a big cat. In one fluid movement he unwound the towel and threw it over his head, rubbing at his hair, and her breath caught in her throat as her gaze lingered over his broad shoulders, muscular backside and endless legs. A strong pulse started to beat between her thighs and she dug her nails into her hand, thinking she'd much rather be digging them into those firm buttocks as he thrust into her over and over, driving her relentlessly onwards until she cried out his name in rapture …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was undeniably thirty all. She closed her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. Get a grip, Alex. Oh God, why did she have to think of that particular phrase? She groaned, picturing her hand wrapped around his eager length as he grunted in pleasure, eyes closed and head thrown back, moving within her encircling fingers as he sought the bliss of release.

This really wouldn't do. She was seconds away from running into the bedroom and leaping on top of him, dammit. One thing was for sure, she'd have to sleep on the sofa, she didn't trust herself in the same bed any more.

Emptying the last of the wine into her glass, she took a couple of sips and tried to concentrate on the television, now showing some wildlife programme. After twenty minutes she gave up, draining the glass and peeping round the bedroom door cautiously.

He was propped up on a couple of pillows sound asleep, a book lying on the sheet next to him where it had slipped unnoticed from his hands. She crept over and gently retrieved it, placing it on the bedside table before turning back to gaze down at his familiar features. His amazingly long lashes fluttered almost imperceptibly and his lips twitched before the usual pout was firmly back in place: he might not be classically handsome but he was ruggedly good-looking, she thought. And few women could resist the full effect of those captivating baby blues, dazzling in their intensity.

A lock of hair had flopped over his forehead and she itched to smooth it back, her hand hovering inches from his face until she withdrew it again reluctantly. What if he woke up? She'd have lost the bet, and she couldn't risk that.

Quietly she retrieved her pyjamas and dressing gown and grabbed a spare blanket before tiptoeing out of the room again. Had she glanced round, she would have been highly amused to see Gene open one eye cautiously and mouth the word "bugger" to himself …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh dear. That man is should probably be available on the National Health. Unless you suffer from high blood pressure, of course. ;)  
>Hope you're still enjoying, off for a cold shower and a long lie down to recover …<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A big thankyou to everybody that's taken the time to read and review. I decided to test myself and write this whole fic entirely from Alex's POV which has been interesting, to say the least! When we left them the score was thirty all …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

She was woken by someone clattering around in the kitchen and the sound of the kettle boiling. Surprisingly, she had actually managed to get some sleep although the nagging feeling of sexual frustration had only been damped down temporarily. The sight of Gene in nothing but a dressing gown bearing coffee and revealing a tempting amount of bare chest did little to help matters.

"Thanks. I'm in serious need."

She took the mug gratefully, and he smirked.

"Well it has been thirty-six hours, Bols. Come back ter bed, it'll only cost yer a fiver, and I promise to make it worth every penny."

A shiver of longing ran through her but she ignored it, arching an eyebrow at him.

"You give me a fiver and I'm all yours, Gene."

He shrugged, his intense gaze dropping to her lips.

"Your loss. And yer know yer only postponin' the inevitable, so why not just give in gracefully?"

"You first. I'll be in the shower if you care to join me. Naked …"

She got up and wandered off towards the bathroom, grinning to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sat at her desk later, watching Gene surreptitiously from under her lashes. He gave every appearance of being preoccupied with some paperwork, but she knew he was covertly keeping an eye on her, wondering what underhand tactic she was going to try next.

It was lunchtime and most of the department were out either chasing up leads or taking a break, including Shaz, who had slipped out to pick up some sandwiches for the three of them. Time to crank up the pressure, she thought, reaching down into her handbag.

She pulled out a brown paper bag and helped herself to a ripe plum, nibbling slowly around the stone before dropping it into the bin. She took another one, maintaining eye contact as she ate it, enthusiastically licking and sucking the juice off her fingers and trying not to giggle as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Now for phase two. She picked up the telephone and dialled his number, sitting back with her shapely legs crossed.

"Lady Bols. What can I do fer you."

"Oh, nothing really. Just wondered how you were."

She toyed with the phone cord, running her fingers up and down it teasingly.

"Tickety-boo. You?"

"Fine thanks, Guv. Couldn't be better."

"Havin' fun with yer plums, are yer?"

She grinned, lowering her voice to what she hoped was a seductive pitch and holding his gaze brazenly.

"I'd much rather be having fun with yours, Gene. In fact, for the price of one crisp five-pound note, I could be on my knees under your desk by Beer O'clock. With something a lot bigger than a plum in my gob."

She heard his involuntary groan, and started to feel a little warm herself.

"And I promise to do that thing with my tongue that drives you wild …"

"Tart …"

His voice was gravelly with lust, and she knew he'd be battling with a hard-on now, enjoying the thought of his discomfort as she replaced the receiver. Forty, thirty, she thought, smugly.

Shaz reappeared with lunch and passed her a sandwich, looking from her slightly flushed face to Gene's scowl and back.

"Oh, ma'am. Have you two been arguing again?"

Alex tried to keep a straight face, patting the younger woman on the arm.

"No Shaz, we're fine, honest. The Guv just took a call which seems to have left him a little … um … hot under the collar, that's all."

She smirked at Gene but he had his head down, scribbling busily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here's that report you wanted, Drake."

He dropped a file in front of her and motioned with his eyes towards a loose piece of paper sticking out. She gazed after his retreating back in puzzlement and then flipped the file open more than a little curious, blinking in surprise at what she found there.

The piece of paper contained a series of cartoon-like drawings of two stick people, one clearly female with curly hair and an ample pair of breasts, and the other a rather well endowed male. She bit her lip to stifle a giggle, glancing up to make sure nobody else had noticed.

In the first drawing, the male had the female pinned against what was clearly supposed to be a filing cabinet and the two figures were kissing. In the second, the female was sat in the male's lap while he pleasured her breasts with his mouth. The third sketch showed the female lying back on the desk and the male figure's head between her thighs, and she gasped as a wave of desire washed over her.

At the bottom of the sheet was an instruction to PTO and she did so with trembling fingers, knowing now what to expect. In the fourth and final picture the female figure was bent over the desk while the male figure took her from behind, and this one was captioned:

"Oh God … Gene … harder … please …"

She closed her eyes and tried to get herself under control again. He was no Rembrandt but it was quite clearly a portrayal of their first time, and she shivered at the memory. They'd been working late, and what had started out as a minor disagreement over procedure had escalated, culminating in a massive argument. The two of them had squared up to each other, eyes flashing, both breathing heavily, and then she'd jabbed him in the chest to make a point and he'd retaliated by grabbing her wrist. Her gaze had dropped down to his lips and back up again, and the next thing she knew he had her pinned up against a filing cabinet as they ravished each other's mouths, tearing at clothing in a desperate attempt to reach bare skin.

She stifled a moan, reliving the feel of him powering into her forcefully, grunting with each thrust, until she came apart in his hands with a cry of ecstasy.

Risking a glance over at him, she narrowed her eyes at his satisfied smirk. Definitely deuce, dammit. And everything still to play for …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, I know. But if they're determined to be so stubborn, what can I do? Stop throwing things now, please!

Hope you're still enjoying, please let me know or I'll hold the next chapter to ransom … ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who's stuck with this one. Personally, there's no way I could've resisted a naked, wet Gene, but Alex is clearly more stubborn than me. Place your bets now …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

It should be illegal to have such sexy forearms, she thought, dreamily watching Gene lobbing darts at the board, his shirt-sleeves rolled up almost to the elbow. And such incredibly elegant hands, she sighed, as he prepared to throw again. It was a warm day and he'd removed his tie and undone a couple of buttons, revealing a tempting 'V' of exposed chest. A light sheen of sweat covered his skin and she wanted to nibble on his neck so badly she was almost tempted to give in. Only almost though. She was still convinced she could outlast him, but it was getting increasingly difficult.

In her ongoing state of frustration everything around her reminded her of sex. Shaz sucking absent-mindedly on a pen while Chris trained a lust-filled gaze on her. Ray playing pocket billiards every time he thought no-one was looking. Various members of CID drooling over that day's Page Three pin-up and making the usual lascivious comments.

In the late afternoon Gene spent a few minutes updating the team on some ongoing case developments, standing nearby in typical sheriff mode: feet planted wide apart, thumbs hooked into his waistband, long fingers pointing towards his crotch. She couldn't take her eyes off the healthy bulge in his trousers, convinced that he was thrusting his hips forward even more than usual just to wind her up.

As he turned to head back into his office he paused to stretch, interlacing his fingers behind his head, and she stared at his tight backside, her mind crowded with visions of him naked the previous night. Never had she been more relieved to see the arrival of Beer O'clock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things really didn't improve much in Luigi's, however. It appeared to her overwrought imagination that the place was choc full of phallic-shaped objects: the pepper grinder, the breadsticks, the candles, even Gene's bloody chips. And people sucking on spaghetti with obvious relish. And licking ice cream slowly off their spoons. It was enough to drive an already frustrated woman insane. If anyone ordered a banana split she swore she was out of there.

She and Gene had barely spoken more than a few words to one another since their arrival, almost like they'd both finally got bored with the mind games. It seemed they'd reached an inevitable stalemate: she knew he must be just as frustrated as her, but they were both still too stubborn to back down.

He strolled over to the bar for another bottle of house red, and she watched him as he chatted easily with Luigi, gesticulating about something with his hands to emphasise a point. He turned his head for a second and his handsome profile was thrown into stark relief: she gazed at the strong jawline, the familiar pout, the blond mane as if seeing him for the first time, and a wave of desire washed over her leaving her almost breathless with need.

Shaz joined her and the two of them chatted companionably for a few minutes, and it was only after the younger woman left the table that Alex realised Gene still hadn't returned. Looking around to see where he'd got to she was somewhat taken aback to find him seated on a stool at the bar deep in conversation with an attractive blonde. As she watched, the woman smiled flirtatiously and touched his arm, and he leaned in close to whisper something in her ear. Alex heard her giggle and it had the same effect as fingers down a blackboard, propelling her across the room before she'd even had time to think.

The blonde swung round at the unexpected tap on the shoulder, blinking in surprise at the sweet smile on Alex's face, belayed somewhat by the steely look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, apparently he hasn't bothered to tell you he's already very much taken. That man over there isn't, though. And he does have hidden depths …"

She nodded towards Ray, currently attempting to balance an empty beer bottle on his forehead with the encouragement of most of CID.

The woman glanced over and rolled her eyes.

"Looks like you've nabbed the only decent one in the place. Shame, really. Maybe I'll see you around, handsome."

She fluttered her eyelashes at Gene and wandered off, swinging her hips in an exaggerated manner. He pouted, but she recognised the glint of mischief in his eyes.

"D'ya mind, Lady Bols? I was definitely in there."

She moved closer, her voice low and seductive.

"Play your cards right and you could be in here. And it won't even cost you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You finally concedin' then?"

She shook her head.

"Not necessarily. I have had an idea, though. Get your coat 'Handsome', you've pulled."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They still hadn't touched all the way upstairs, and now they stood in the living room facing one another. The tension between them was palpable.

"Do you want me, Gene?"

"Yer know I do, woman."

There was a fierce longing in his eyes, and she shivered with anticipation.

"You're still not prepared to concede, though?"

"Nope. You?"

She shook her head.

"Hmmm. Looks like there's only one solution to this, then."

She edged closer until there was hardly any space between them, feeling the heat radiating from his body.

"On the count of three, then?"

Understood dawned almost immediately and a little smirk played around his lips as he leant in to whisper in her ear, his breath warm against her neck.

"One …"

Her lips were millimetres away from his when she replied.

"Two …"

Gazing into one another's eyes, they mouthed the last word together.

"Three …"

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think I might just leave 'em there, seeing as smut bunny appears to have gone off to South Africa with Phil. It's not like we can't all guess what happened next. What do people think? If you want more, I might try and get back to it at some point. :)

It was a fun one to write, hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Well I couldn't leave 'em there, could I? Anyone with an aversion to smut please look away now. Although I doubt you'd have made it this far if that was the case!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6**

If I really am dead, Alex thought, then I guess this must be Heaven. She was currently pinned up against the wall by fifteen stone or so of frustrated DCI, his tongue plundering her mouth hungrily while his fingers made short work of her buttons. Her hands were fisted in his silky blond mane and she could feel his insistent arousal digging into her hip. She knew this would be needy, desperate, no holds barred sex and her whole body was on fire with anticipation.

Impatiently, he tugged at the front of her blouse and grunted in triumph as the last couple of buttons pinged off and skittered across the floor. His lips were already on the curve of a breast as he reached round to unclip her bra, and she moaned in pleasure as his hot mouth captured a taut nipple and sucked hard.

"God, Gene … more …"

He raked his teeth over the sensitive bud and she arched her back as a bolt of white-hot desire shot through her.

Releasing her briefly, he shrugged out of his jacket and she undid his shirt with trembling fingers, desperate to touch him, loving the feel of warm, smooth skin under her hands. As his mouth claimed hers again in a bruising kiss she fumbled with his belt, unzipped his trousers and slipped a hand inside, eliciting a groan as her fingers closed round his erect manhood through his boxers.

"Careful with the goods there, Bols …"

She grinned lasciviously at him as she dropped to her knees, freeing his impressive erection from its confines and running her tongue teasingly along its length before swirling it round the tip.

"Mmmm … beats a banana any day …"

As she took him into her mouth and began to work him skilfully, his fingers tangled in her hair, holding her head in place.

"Jesus, I've missed this … missed you …"

When she could feel he was getting close she released him and got to her feet, and he pinned her back against the wall with renewed force.

"Want yer, woman … now …"

He popped the button on her jeans and dragged them and her underwear down her legs, helping her step out of them. For a brief moment they searched one another's eyes as if to reaffirm their connection and then he raised her knee, positioned himself and plunged inside her. She cried out in surprise as he lifted her off her feet, wrapping her long legs around his waist and clinging on to his shoulders as he began to pound into her relentlessly.

"Fuck … Gene …"

He paused for a second, panting.

"Had a better idea. Hold on tight."

She giggled, wrapping her arms round his neck as he staggered through to the kitchen and laid her gently back on the table, still buried deep inside her. He smirked down into her flushed face, waggling his eyebrows.

"Me knees were killin' me, luv. 'Bout time yer lost a few pounds, isn't it?"

Before she could make some derogatory retort he slipped a finger in between them and began to stroke her in just the right place and she moaned throatily, her eyes closing in bliss.

"Gene … please … don't stop …"

She writhed underneath him and he began to move again, gently at first, little teasing thrusts, driving her slowly, inevitably towards climax. Oh God, she'd forgotten just how good he was at this: she was tantalisingly close now, her breathing erratic, the familiar ache building between her thighs.

"Alex. Look at me …"

Her eyelids fluttered open and she gazed up into those arresting blue eyes, the pupils large and dark now with lust. He began to thrust harder, faster and the sight of him, dishevelled, sweaty, masculine, moving above her, inside her, was enough to tip her over the edge as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body leaving her trembling and shaking in the aftermath.

"Gene! Ohhhh … yeeesss …"

Somewhere in the distance she felt his thrusts getting more urgent and heard his groan of relief as he finally spilled into her, and then there was just the sound of both of them breathing heavily. After a few seconds he withdrew and leant in to nuzzle her neck.

"Christ, Bols. Think yer must owe me at least a tenner now."

She felt the rumble of his chuckle and slapped his arm, trying not to smirk.

"You cheeky …"

The rest of her sentence was cut off when his mouth closed over hers, and she gave herself up to the enjoyment of the kiss. Time enough to get her revenge later. Much, much later …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometimes I really hate that DI Bolly Knickers! LOL. Joking. Obviously. That's definitely the end now. Hope you enjoyed, please let me know. :)


End file.
